Tańcząc wśród luster
by arienrhod
Summary: Itachi nie żyje. A przynajmniej powinien, prawda? PRAWDA? ! Cóż, z pewnością by nie żył, gdyby nie pewna wścibska, złośliwa osóbka. A potem pojawia się jeszcze Naruto, jakoś nie mogący się przekonać do żabiego ramen. ItaNaru, głównie.
1. Przebudzenie

**UWAGA!**

Ostrzeżenia przed czytaniem tego fika prawdopodobnie nadawałyby się na osobny rozdział...

Ok, zaczynamy:

1. Yaoi. Shounen-ai. Yuri. Shojo-ai (to chyba się tak nazywa, ne?). Smut. Fluff. Ethernal Crack. A nawet pairingi hetero (choć nie wiem, czy się odważę...). Oraz cała gama innych dziwnych rzeczy wyprodukowanych przez chorą wyobraźnię dwóch zmutowanych organizmów połączonych telepatycznie (z niewielką pomocą komunikatora gg oraz poczty elektronicznej).

2. Pełna równość i braterstwo w znęcaniu się nad bohaterami (najbardziej ucierpi klan Uchiha).

3. Pairingi nie z tej ziemi. Dziwne. Śmieszne. Czasem obrzydliwe. Również pairingi-które-nie-powinny-się-wdarzyć.

4. Główna historia (ItaNaru) w nieparzystych rozdziałach, na pierwszy rzut oka nieco poważniejsza. Chybione próby poetyckie.

5. Rozdziały parzyste wyżerają mózg aż do kręgosłupa (czasem włącznie), powodują rozległe obrażenia wewnętrzne i grożą _ómarciem_. Przed przeczytaniem skonsultuj się z lekarzem i/lub farmaceutą. Albo zielarzem. A najlepiej z najbliższym dealerem grzybków halucynogenków (jeśli zapomniałeś jego numeru komórki, skontaktuj się z Gaarą, światowej klasy ekspertem w tej dziedzinie)

6. Przy powstawaniu mogły ucierpieć jakieś zwierzęta (między innymi pająk-mutant zwany Teklem, jakieś dziewięcioogoniaste lisy i tym podobne), choć autorce nic bliższego o tym nie wiadomo (a przynajmniej bez twardych dowodów do niczego się nie przyzna).

7. Wskrzeszanie bohaterów z martwych. Nekromancja i nekrofilia. Spoilerowanie. Naginanie Narutoversum do własnych kaprysów, potrzeb i ogólnie „bo tak".

ZOSTALIŚCIE OSTRZEŻENI!!!

Więc jakby co – bez pretensji.

**N/A**

Fik powstaje we współpracy z Odren (choć nie wiem, czy się zgodzi podpisać pod TYM...)

Jeszcze nie betowane.

**ROZDZIAŁ 1  
**

** Przebudzenie**

_niebo zszarzałe jak sny_

_odbite w pustych oczach - _

_lód duszy niby lustro_

Pierwszą rzeczą, z której zdał sobie sprawę po przebudzeniu był przyjemny, słodkokwaśny zapach pieczonych jabłek. Jak absurdalnie. Jeszcze chwilę temu – chwilę w jego odczuciu, kto wie ile czasu naprawdę minęło – śmierć, czarny ogień i krwawe łzy. A teraz? Cichy szum płynącej gdzieś wody i chłodny dotyk pościeli na nagiej skórze jeszcze byłby w stanie zrozumieć i przyjąć do wiadomości, ale pieczone jabłka? Zapach ów zaprzeczał wszelkim jego wyobrażeniom o piekle i dostarczał niezbitego dowodu na to, że desperacka próba uzyskania odkupienia (przynajmniej częściowego, nie był aż tak arogancki, by wierzyć, że śmierć zmaże wszystkie jego grzechy) jednak zawiodła i że ciągle żyje, ciągle niesie na barkach ciężar swego po trzykroć przeklętego istnienia, które powinno zostać ostatecznie wymazane z powierzchni ziemi rękami jego brata. Poczuł delikatne szarpnięcie irytacji gdzieś z tyłu umysłu na myśl, że tyle przygotowań, tyle planów i poświęceń poszło na marne.

Następna obserwacja dotyczyła niemożliwości poruszania się. Nie był bynajmniej związany ani w żaden zewnętrzny sposób unieruchomiony, o nie. To było tylko osłabienie. A właściwie wyczerpanie tak obezwładniające i bezwzględne, że podniesienie małego palca lewej ręki stanowiło w tej chwili absolutny szczyt jego możliwości. Znów poczuł szarpnięcie irytacji, tym razem mocniejsze. Nienawidził czuć się słaby i bezsilny, a nigdy chyba w swoim dotychczasowym życiu, choć w jego mniemaniu bywało żałosne więcej niż kilka razy, nie czuł się aż tak słaby i bezsilny, jak teraz. To uczucie było o wiele gorsze niż tępy, pulsujący ból, który zdawał się rozrywać każdy, najdrobniejszy nawet, mięsień jego ciała, zimne odrętwienie dłoni i stóp oraz palące pieczenie w miejscu, gdzie powinny znajdować się jego oczy.

Ach, właśnie, jego oczy. Czekał jak długo mógł przed poczynieniem tej trzeciej, jakże oczywistej obserwacji. No tak, jego oczy. Nie mógł się poruszyć, a tym samym nie mógł nawet sprawdzić, czy ciągle tam były. Podejrzewał, że niewielu ludzi po przebudzeniu dręczy się podobnymi pytaniami, ale w tym konkretnym wypadku fakt _istnienia_ bądź _nieistnienia_ wyżej wspomnianej części anatomii nie był wcale taki oczywisty. Od dawna wiedział, że w końcu straci wzrok, czym nie bardzo się przejmował, podejrzewając, że będzie martwy na długo przedtem nim się to stanie, albo ostatecznie najwyżej kilka sekund później. Nigdy nawet przez myśl mu nie przeszło, że mógłby _przeżyć_ utratę wzroku. Samo słowo _ślepota_ odkąd pamiętał budziło u niego wstręt i powodowało zimny, nieprzyjemny dreszcz, spływający powoli, niczym jakiś gęsty, obrzydliwy płyn, w dół kręgosłupa. Swoje odczucia uważał za zrozumiałe i w pełni uzasadnione, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że większość jego technik opierała się właśnie na wykorzystaniu oczu. Mówili o nim, że jest geniuszem, najlepszy pośród najlepszych w ninjutsu, taijutsu i genjutsu, inteligentny, uczący się nowych rzeczy prawie bez wysiłku i z przerażającą szybkością, ale prawda była taka, że był nikim bez swoich oczu. To one zawsze stanowiły o jego wartości, to ich wszyscy pragnęli i ich się bali. Bez swoich oczu, bez Sharingana, był jak połamana kukiełka z urwanymi sznurkami, żałosna i bezużyteczna.

Chciał płakać, ale nie mógł. Musiało mu wypalić kanaliki łzowe.

– O! Obudziłeś się już, chłopaczku – stwierdził głos znikąd. Sympatyczny, kobiecy. Lekko zachrypnięty, o przyjemnym, miękkim tembrze, a jednocześnie z przyczajoną gdzieś za tą całą sympatycznością złośliwą nutką. – No, no, szybko ci poszło – głos zachichotał z innej lokalizacji, wpadając w wyższą tonację i spuszczając złośliwość ze smyczy. – Poważnie, myślałam, że odzyskanie przytomności zajmie ci przynajmniej jeszcze z dzień albo dwa.

Nie odpowiedział. Nie czuł się na siłach.

– Przeliczyłam się widać. Dzisiejsze dzieciaki, doprawdy. Człowiek chce dla nich jak najlepiej, przygotowuje wszystko i w ogóle, a potem budzi się taki o dzień za wcześnie. Jestem pewna, że wiesz o co mi chodzi, biorąc pod uwagę twoje ostatnie poczynania. Nieprzemyślane, a wręcz żałosne, gwoli ścisłości.

Co za bezczelna baba. Gdyby mógł, posłałby jej najzimniejsze i najbardziej paskudne spojrzenie ze swojego repertuaru. No właśnie, gdyby mógł. Kolejna niedogodność związana z problemami natury okulistycznej.

– Średnio trafiony wybór metody samobójstwa, jeśli chcesz znać moje zdanie. Już nadzianie się na miecz starym, sprawdzonym sposobem byłoby odpowiedniejsze, i zdecydowanie mniej bolesne. W dodatku nie wymagałoby to wrabiania własnego brata w popełnienie morderstwa, wiesz?

Poza treścią wypowiadanych słów – każde z nich trafiało dokładnie tam, gdzie zostało wymierzone i uderzało bezlitośnie – najbardziej denerwowało go to, że je głos dochodził z różnych, wydawałoby się zupełnie przypadkowych, kierunków. Nie potrafił określić, gdzie ona (kimkolwiek była) znajduje się w danej chwili, dopóki się nie odezwała. Albo w jaki sposób się przemieszcza. Jego wzrok nie działał zbyt dobrze już od dłuższego czasu i zwykł oszczędzać oczy, jeśli tylko mógł, co oznaczało, że poza tymi nielicznymi chwilami, kiedy walczył, poruszał się prawie zupełnie na ślepo. Wyćwiczyło to jego inne zmysły, szczególnie słuch. Potrafił stwierdzić kim jest i gdzie się znajduje dana osoba tylko i wyłącznie po odgłosach, jakie wydawała. Jeśli był dostatecznie blisko, mógł nawet określić czyjś nastrój jedynie po rytmie oddechu i bicia serca, która to metoda okazywała się często dokładniejsza niż patrzenie na czyjąś twarz. W końcu, jak sam dobrze wiedział, panowanie nad wyrazem twarzy jest o wiele łatwiejsze niż nad własnym pulsem. Zwykle też, nawet jeśli mało co udawało mu się usłyszeć, wyczuwał _obecność_. Był w tym naprawdę dobry. Z konieczności. A tym razem nic. Choć słyszał płynący na zewnątrz strumień i potrafił określić w jakiej odległości się znajdował, a nawet liczbę, grubość i materiał (w przybliżeniu) z którego zbudowano dzielące go od niego ściany, to ta irytująca kobieta była dla niego jedynie przemieszczającym się głosem. Czy ludzka istota jest w ogóle w stanie zachowywać się tak cicho? Kim lub _czym_ ona była? Czy może używała jakiejś dziwnej, nieznanej mu techniki? Z zadaniem tych pytań musiał zaczekać aż wróci mu zdolność mówienia, a tymczasem jedyne, co mógł zrobić to słuchać tego jej irytującego paplania.

– Cóż. Zostawmy ten temat. To nie tak, że pierwszy raz w swoim życiu wspaniały Uchiha Itachi zrobił z siebie idiotę, patrząc wstecz na twoje życie można wręcz odnieść wrażenie, że popełniasz głupstwa statystycznie częściej niż większość ludzi, nagminnie zaprzeczając swojemu ilorazowi inteligencji. Chociaż trzeba ci przyznać, twoje pomyłki są... spektakularne.

Był dumny z tego, że jest opanowanym człowiekiem, ale tego było już za wiele nawet dla niego. Zebrał w sobie siły i otworzył usta, żeby wyprowadzić słowny kontratak (inny w tej chwili raczej nie wchodził w grę), ale jego zamiary zostały skutecznie udaremnione.

– Nggghhhh – udało mu się wyartykułować, przełykając z trudem wielką łyżkę papki z ryżu i pieczonych jabłek z cynamonem.

– Grzeczny chłopiec. Wreszcie ten twój beznadziejny upór i duma się do czegoś przydały. Powiedz „aaaa"...

Był do szpiku kości oburzony. Chciał się sprzeciwić takiemu traktowaniu. Zaprotestować jakoś. Niestety znów otworzył przy tym usta.

– Dobrze, dobrze. Właśnie tak. Żeby odzyskać siły musisz jeść.

Tylko że on nie chciał odzyskać sił. Chciał umrzeć.

– Wcale że nie – powiedział głos z nie podlegającą dyskusji pewnością, tak jakby kobieta słyszała każdą jego myśl. – Tak na marginesie, nie czytam ci w myślach, po prostu żyję już dość długo i rozszyfrowywanie ludzi stało się dla mnie bardziej dziecinną zabawą niż prawdziwym wyzwaniem. Poza tym, powiedzmy sobie prawdę, nie jesteś najtrudniejszym przypadkiem, z jakim miałam do czynienia, jeśli chodzi o tajemniczość tylko troszkę powyżej przeciętnej, zdecydowanie. Cóż, to nie tak, że nie mogę czytać w myślach – dodała po chwili, wmuszając w niego kolejną łyżkę papki, kiedy tylko na ułamek sekundy przestał się pilnować – ale to raczej nudne. Lubię robić większość rzeczy najtrudniejszym możliwym sposobem, rozumiesz, odrobina rozrywki w życiu to absolutna konieczność, inaczej już kilka stuleci temu zanudziłabym się na śmierć.

Zanotował w myślach wzmiankę o „stuleciach", przez chwilę odnosząc wrażenie, że jabłkowa papka dość dokładnie przypomina w smaku papier. W jego wyobraźni – doskonale wykształconej, jak u każdego, kto jest w stanie używać choćby podstaw genjutsu – mignął obraz wielkiej, starej, doświadczonej kocicy, bawiącej się bezbronną myszą przez kilka godzin przed planowanym obiadem. Wyobrażenie było tak realne, że praktycznie usłyszał gardłowe mruczenie i szuranie ostrych pazurów po deskach podłogi.

W co on się wpakował?

– Wracając do tematu – kontynuowała. – Twoja śmierć jest wykluczona. Po prostu nie ma takiej opcji. Skoro już zadałam sobie trud i przywlokłam twoje wycieńczone ciałko do mojego domu to przeżyjesz, czy ci się to podoba, czy nie. Koniec, kropka. Tak postanowiłam, a moje decyzje nie podlegają dyskusji, lepiej, żebyś to sobie dobrze zapamiętał. Więc lepiej wybij sobie z głowy samobójcze myśli, albo ja to zrobię. A to ci się nie spodoba, naprawdę ci się nie spodoba, wierz mi – zachichotała. – Albo wiesz co? Możesz spróbować. Przynajmniej się trochę pośmieję – zachichotała znowu.

– Urgh – właściwie nawet nie wiedział, co dokładnie chce powiedzieć. Więc może to i dobrze, że te przeklęte pieczone jabłka skutecznie zakneblowały go po raz kolejny.

– O tak, grzeczny chłopiec. No, kolejna łyżeczka.

Zacisnął wargi i zęby najmocniej jak potrafił.

Boże, ten jej chichot doprowadzał go do szału.

– No dalej, otwórz usteczka, kochaniutki.

Był tak zdeterminowany, że pomimo osłabienia udało mu się nawet pokręcić głową na „nie".

– Ho, ho, ho. Doprawdy. Lepiej otwórz usteczka, dobrze ci radzę. Bo pożałujesz.

Ostrożnie pokręcił głową jeszcze raz.

A potem pożałował.

Cóż – pocieszył się w myślach, kiedy już dała mu spokój – przynajmniej ta papka była z grubsza jadalna.


	2. W poszukiwaniu natchnienia

**UWAGA! **

Nie poleca się czytania w obecności osób trzecich (w zasięgu słuchu).

Pairing: Jioro (czytane „Dżiiioro", z akcentem na „o" XD)

Zaleca się przeczytanie podpunktu piątego ostrzeżenia zawartego w pierwszym rozdziale.

**N/A:**

Było późno...

Nie wierzę, że to napisałam...

Rany, jak mnie boli wyobraźnia...

Niech ktoś mnie uszczypnie...

**ROZDZIAŁ 2**

**W poszukiwaniu natchnienia**

„_Trzeba ci wiedzieć, że inspiracja, natchnienie, jeżeli ma przyjść, to przyjdzie niezależnie od wszystkiego."_

Henryk Ibsen, "Dzika kaczka"

_"Geniusz to wynik 1 procenta natchnienia i 99 procent wypocenia."_

Thomas Alva Eddison

To wszystko była wina Tsunade – westchnął w myślach Jiraya, poprawiając się na kocyku, tak, żeby słońce nie raziło go w oczy. Wredna, zazdrosna baba. Kilka razy skomplementował (na swój jedyny w swoim rodzaju sposób) jej biust, pozalecał się trochę, ogólnie odstawił kilka tradycyjnych numerów komediowych, a ona od razu myśli, że jest w niej na śmierć zakochany.

No dobrze. Lubił ją – przyznał przed sobą, starając się znaleźć wygodniejsza pozycję, co skutecznie uniemożliwiał mu pewien ciężar, spoczywający na nim w tej właśnie chwili. Całkiem niezła przyjaciółka. Silna. Utalentowana. Przydawała się w nagłych wypadkach. Umiała wypić, nie to co Oro, który już po trzech kieliszkach zaczynał nieskładnie chichotać i obmacywać przypadkowych, Bogu ducha winnych przechodniów. Czasami nawet bywała zabawna. Ale żeby od razu miłość? On zwyczajnie nie był tego rodzaju facetem. Kobiety po prostu nie interesowały go w ten sposób.

Owszem, lubił sobie popatrzeć, takie zboczenie zawodowo-estetyczne. Poza tym, musiał jakoś zarabiać na życie, a materiały do jego książek raczej nie rosły na drzewach (lubiły za to pluskać się w publicznych łaźniach , a czasem – przy odrobinie szczęścia i właściwym doborze lokalizacji – opalały się toples na plaży). To dzięki jego skrupulatności i nieustającemu poszukiwaniu natchnienia jego dzieła tak dobrze się sprzedawały.

Cóż, jeśli chodzi o te, które pisał pod pseudonimem, to sprzedawały się nawet lepiej (zrozumiałe, wziąwszy pod uwagę stężenie fangirls na metr kwadratowy powierzchni współczesnego świata), choć tu z szukaniem natchnienia miewał trudności. Wymagało to mianowicie pewnego wysiłku i zaangażowania z jego strony, na innym poziomie, niż jego „oficjalna" twórczość.

Tsunade dowiedziała się, a potem kazała mu z tym skończyć. Że niby musi dawać przykład młodemu pokoleniu (które w jego mniemaniu miało się najlepiej, gdy je zostawić w spokoju), a „bratanie się z wrogiem" najlepszym przykładem nie jest.

– Czy te... linki... naprawdę są... konieczne? – zapytał swojego osobistego wena, będącego jednocześnie wrogiem, z którym się, w tej właśnie chwili, „bratał" (termin implikujący kazirodztwo, pomyślał rozdrażniony, co przecież nie miało wcale miejsca, głupia Tsunade). Ostrożnie sprawdził wytrzymałość więzów.

– Tak... ummm... konieczne... – usłyszał w odpowiedzi.

Milczał przez parę sekund, kontemplując otoczenie. A przynajmniej próbował, co mu średnio wychodziło, biorąc pod uwagę sytuację (i pozycję), w której się obecnie znajdował oraz różne inne wysoce rozpraszające czynniki.

– Ale przecież jesteśmy na plaży – kontynuował, zauważając nutkę paniki we własnym głosie. Widok sporej butelki z dziwnym, fioletowym płynem niewiadomego pochodzenia i przeznaczenia odrobinę go niepokoił. Zwłaszcza, że owa butelka znajdowała się w dłoni Orochimaru.

– Oro, to, co trzymasz... Co to jest?

– Olejek do opalania.

– A nie wygląda.

– He, he, he.

Jiraya przełknął ślinę, zastanawiając się już po raz któryś z kolei, czy sfingowanie własnej śmierci i wyjazd do luksusowego kurortu na wyspach Baranich to na pewno był taki dobry pomysł.

Ale przecież – pocieszył się – nic nie może być gorsze od tego numeru z wężami ostatniej nocy, prawda?

Orochimaru pogrzebał chwilę w leżącej opodal na piasku kupce ich ubrań i wyciągnął skądś strzykawkę wielkości przedramienia dorosłego mężczyzny.

No, prawda?!

– To... Ch-chyba się nagle r-rozmyśliłem...

– Ależ dlaczego? – Oro nie wyglądał bynajmniej na zawiedzionego, w końcu to nie on leżał na słonecznej plaży, na kocyku, związany jak świąteczna szynka. – Przecież mówiłeś, że pilnie potrzebujesz materiałów do następnej książki...

– Myślę... myślę, że mam dość materiałów na jakiś czas.

Jego prywatny (i nieco nadgorliwy) wen sięgnął do kupki ubrań jeszcze raz i wygrzebał knebel (własnego projektu, z dodatkowymi funkcjami), po czym uśmiechnął się paskudnie. Od dnia, w którym się poznali, jeszcze jako dzieci, Jirayę zawsze oblewał zimny pot na widok tego konkretnego uśmiechu.

– Materiałów nigdy dość XD


	3. Jabłkowe natarcie

**3. Jabłkowe natarcie**

_Ciemna czerwień i złoto_

_Spadają z góry deszczem -_

_Jesienne pandemonium._

Trzy dni po swoim niespodziewanym przebudzeniu przestał uważać pieczone jabłka z ryżem za jadalne. Prawdę mówiąc, na sam zapach jabłek robiło mu się niedobrze. Podejrzewał, że dorobił się trwałej fobii. Na punkcie _jabłek_. Jak bardzo żałosny może się jeszcze stać?

– Dalej, jeszcze łyżeczka.

– Ny-yy.

– Tak, właśnie tak.

– Lito...

– Dobry chłopiec. Za mamusię. Chociaż... – jego oprawczyni zamyśliła się, przerywając na chwilę swoje mało wymyślne kulinarne tortury – Nie, nie „za mamusię". „Za tatusia" pewnie też nie. O! Wiem! Za braciszka – zachichotała.

– Yyy-yyy – próbował opierać się, możliwie szczelnie zamykając usta.

– Za braciszka też nie? Och, to bardzo nieładnie z twojej strony, bardzo nieładnie... No dobrze, sam tego chciałeś.

Poczuł dwa palce ściskające mu nos.

Jeśli człowiek jest zdesperowany, na przykład gdy jest uwięziony kilka metrów pod wodą, może wstrzymać oddech na naprawdę długo. Jego rekord, jeszcze za czasów Anbu, to było siedem minut. To znaczy – do niedawna.

– Bez pośpiechu, w końcu mamy caaaały dzień.

Boże, jak on nienawidził jej chichotu. Do tej pory nie miał pojęcia, że można tak dogłębnie i całkowicie nienawidzić jakiegoś _dźwięku_.

Czekała, nucąc coś wesoło, jednocześnie ściskając płatki jego nosa tak mocno, że nie mógł ruszyć głową nawet, jeśli starał się z całych sił.

Osiem i pół minuty później jego organizm wreszcie się poddał i razem z długo wyczekiwanym oddechem jego usta wypełniła porcja znienawidzonej papki. Wyobraził sobie, jak umiera, krztusząc się tym obrzydlistwem, ale ona zawsze jakoś tak to robiła, że jedzenie za każdym razem trafiało tam, gdzie powinno.

– Do diabła z tobą, kobie... – na wpół wyjęczał, na wpół wykrzyczał, kiedy już przełknął.

Błąd.

– O, widzisz, to nie było wcale takie straszne – pocieszyła. Trzymał usta szczelnie zaciśnięte, dopóki nie usłyszał cichego pacnięcia talerza o ceramiczną powierzchnię zlewu.

– Boże, dlaczego mi to robisz – westchnął, gdy już był pewien, że znalazł się poza zasięgiem jabłkowego natarcia. – Co ja ci takiego zrobiłem? Zabiłem ci kogoś bliskiego? Męża? Dziecko? Ulubione zwierzątko? Jeśli tak, to musisz wiedzieć, że mi przykro. Naprawdę mi przykro. Zrobię wszystko, żeby odpokutować za swoje grzechy. Wszystko. Proszę. Ja tylko nie chcę już więcej żadnych jabłek...

W założeniu miało to zabrzmieć sarkastycznie, ale mu nie wyszło.

– Och, po co zaraz tak dramatyzować – w jej odpowiedzi wyczuł skrywaną nutkę rozbawienia. Nic nowego, naigrawała się z niego przez cały czas – Źle mnie zrozumiałeś, chłopcze. Ja ci nie chcę zrobić krzywdy, wręcz przeciwnie. Moim jedynym celem i pragnieniem w tej chwili jest doprowadzenie cię do stanu względnej używalności.

– I szpikowanie mnie tym okropieństwem ma niby w tym pomóc? – zakpił. – Prędzej połknę własny język niż jeszcze jedną łyżkę tego _czegoś_, przysięgam...

– Cóż, jeśli nalegasz... – nagłe uczucie ulgi zmieniło się na niedowierzanie zmieszane z zimnym przerażeniem na jej następne słowa – Wielokrotnie udowodniłeś, że twój organizm może się obejść bez tlenu przez całkiem długi czas, więc odratowanie cię nie powinno stanowić problemu. A jeśli takie próby będą się powtarzać, zawsze mogę cię uśpić dopóki twoje ciało nie będzie w odrobinie lepszym stanie – ciągnęła tonem uprzejmego wyjaśnienia. – To nie tak, że potrzebujesz świadomości, żeby wyzdrowieć. Choć przyznam, przytomny jesteś znacznie zabawniejszy.

– Och – na bardziej kreatywny komentarz nie było go stać.

– Już ci powiedziałam, chłopcze, nie umrzesz tutaj, czy ci się to podoba, czy nie. Zwykle dotrzymuję słowa.

Wszystkie odpowiedzi na to wyczerpał już pierwszego dnia, więc dalsze kontynuowanie dyskusji uznał za bezcelowe. Postanowił za to pogrążyć się w ponurych rozważaniach i ogólnej depresji.

– Wiesz, to ma sens, wbrew pozorom.

Och, więc już nawet poużalać się nad sobą w spokoju nie wolno?!

Westchnął.

– Cóż takiego ma sens?

– Jabłka.

Zemdliło go.

– Nie, naprawdę. Twoje komórki są w paskudnym stanie, strasznie nadużywałeś ostatnio tych swoich oczek. Do ich regeneracji potrzeba odrobinkę więcej niż czasu i dobrej woli. Nawet leczenie czakrą tu nie wystarczy. Co zresztą robię cały czas, jakbyś nie zauważył.

Nie zauważył.

_Muszę być w naprawdę paskudnym stanie, żeby nie poczuć zmian pola energii wokół własnego ciała_ – pomyślał.

– Tylko moim wysiłkom zawdzięczasz to, że twoja szanowna osoba jeszcze nie rozpadła się na mnóstwo małych kawałeczków. Mnie i _jabłkom_.

– Dobrze – przerwał jej, pierwszy raz od swego niefortunnego przebudzenia okazując szczere zainteresowanie swoim stanem – czakrę rozumiem. Ale co jabłka – mało się nie zakrztusił samym słowem – mają z tym wspólnego?

– Widzisz, mój drogi, od trzech dni prawie co godzina szpikuję cię mieszanką medykamentów, której pojedyncza dawka prawdopodobnie zabiłaby średniej wielkości słonia. Do tego składniki owej mikstury nie za dobrze znoszą swoje towarzystwo i mają tendencję do wchodzenia w dziwne reakcje, których efektem bywa obłok gęstego, fioletowego dymu. Albo małe ka-boom. W przeszłości zdarzało mi się odbudowywać laboratorium po doprowadzeniu do spotkania zaledwie trzech z ponad setki składników twojego leku. Na szczęście kiedyś zgłodniałam podczas eksperymentów i trochę mojej szarlotki dostało się do jednej z probówek. W ten oto sposób odkryłam, że jedyną rzeczą, która sprawia, że ta mieszanka jest stabilna... w miarę... są jabłka.

– To niedorzeczne.

– Owszem. Muszę jednak przyznać, że nadspodziewanie skuteczne. Poza tym – wiele współczesnych wynalazków jest dziełem przypadku.

Milczał chwilę, przysłuchując się stukotowi zmywanych naczyń. Po trzech dniach nie miał już takich problemów z określeniem jej położenia, jak na początku. A może po prostu przestała się pilnować i zwyczajnie robiła więcej hałasu. Szurnięcie tu, stuknięcie tam. Czasem jakieś ciche westchnienie.

Co ciekawe, ciągle nie słyszał bicia jej serca. Może ta wredna baba wcale go nie miała?

Bardzo prawdopodobne.

– Ooo? – usłyszał jej głos tuż nad sobą. Kiedy ona...

– C-co?

– Znowu przychodzą nam do głowy jakieś głupie pomysły?

– N-nie, skądże znowu... A tak na marginesie, to draństwo, którym mnie szprycujesz, nie ma przypadkiem jakichś naprawdę nieciekawych skutków ubocznych, co? Skoro już tak się nieszczęśliwie złożyło, że przeżyłem, to nie chciałbym skończyć z jakąś dodatkową kończyną w dziwnym miejscu albo _łysy_.

– He, he, he, to dopiero byłby widok, nieprawdaż – zaśmiała się. – Nie martw się. Wiem, co robię. Włosy ci nie wypadną – zapewniła. – Chyba – dodała pod nosem.

Zmarszczyłby brwi, gdyby nie miał zabandażowanej całej górnej połowy twarzy.

– Myślę, że wolałbym jednak poradzić się innego specjalisty – wykrztusił.

– I znów źle mnie zrozumiałeś, dzieciaku. _Nie ma_ innego specjalisty.

– Jak to – nie ma? Czyżby przez te kilka dni ktoś zdążył zamknąć wszystkie szpitale? – zakpił.

– Oczywiście, że nie. Ale żaden z współcześnie żyjących konowałów, i innych takich, nie zdołałby ci pomóc. Jesteś skazany na mnie. Najbliższe tygodnie byłyby dla ciebie bardziej znośne, gdybyś się z tym faktem wreszcie pogodził.

Zacisnął pięści, chociaż tylko w myślach, ciągle jeszcze nie mógł poruszać palcami. Jego przyszłość zaiste rysowała się różowo. Caaałe tygodnie z _nią_ i _jabłkami_.

– A co też czyni cię taką wyjątkową? Poza zaawansowanym wiekiem – dodał, próbując ukłuć ją w te „stulecia", o których wspominała wcześniej.

– Hmph – znów wydawała się raczej rozbawiona niż obrażona. – Owszem, żyłam troszeczkę dłużej niż ty. No, może nawet odrobinę więcej niż „troszeczkę" – dodała po namyśle. – Przyznaję się do tego i się tego nie wstydzę. To jednak nie jest aż takie niezwykłe, jak ci się zdaje, chłopcze, znam kilka osób nawet starszych ode mnie, nie ma to też żadnego znaczenia jeśli chodzi o ciebie i twoje zdrowie. Pozwól za to, że uświadomię ci teraz fakt, który znaczenie ma: otóż nikt na świecie nie zajmie się twoim przypadkiem lepiej ode nie, ponieważ to właśnie ja stworzyłam Sharingana.


	4. Zielono mi

**N/A:**

_Pairing_: Guylee

Jak poprzednio przed zbliżeniem się do tego tekstu na odległość rzutu kamieniem zaleca się przeczytanie podpunktu szóstego ostrzeżenia zawartego w pierwszym rozdziale.

Żeby nie było, że nie ostrzegałam :D

* * *

**4. Zielono mi**

_Zielono mi jak w niedzielę,  
najmilszy mój,  
dziękuję ci za tę zieleń.  
Zielono mi,  
bo ty, właśnie ty  
w noc i we dnie mi się śnisz _

Andrzej Zaucha, „Zielono Mi"

(z niewielkimi zmianami :D)

Tsunade wezwała go do swego biura tuż po śniadaniu. Dla Guy'ia, który zwykł budzić się ze skowronkami i zrywać z łóżka wraz ze słońcem, nie było to problemem. Za to piąta Hokage wyglądała, jakby właśnie wróciła z trzydniowej misji klasy S. Miała trudności ze skupieniem wzroku, ziewała, ręce jej się trzęsły, a w worach pod jej oczami można by nosić ziemniaki. Kilogramami.

Musiała mieć naprawdę ciężki dzień.

Albo kaca.

Pozytywnie nastawiony do świat Guy z miejsca przyjął wersję z ciężkim dniem i uśmiechnął się do niej promiennie.

– Cóż mogę dla pani zrobić w tak piękny i słoneczny poranek? – zapytał radośnie.

– Wrbrnnnmemrrrgrrrr – odpowiedziała mu Hokage, niechętnie śledząc jego ruchy przekrwionymi oczyma.

– Pani wybaczy wścibstwo, ale co proszę?

– Mmmmmmrrrr hhhhhhgd gegegblelkrel – wyjaśniła szefowa wioski.

– Och – skomentował grzecznie Guy.

– Tsunade-sama chciałaby wiedzieć jak idą prace nad tymi nowymi mundurkami, których zaprojektowaniem obiecał się pan zająć – usłużnie przetłumaczyła Shizune, poprawiając ubranie swojej zwierzchniczki. Bluza natychmiast znowu zsunęła się po połowy jej ramienia, na co Tsunade nie zwróciła najmniejszej uwagi.

Aha, mundurki, pomyślał Guy, spanikowany. Kto ma czas martwić się o mundurki, kiedy tyle się dzieje, a los całej wioski niemal wisi na włosku. I trenować też przecież trzeba.

Na śmierć zapomniał.

Rozejrzał się po gabinecie z miną zaszczutego zająca. Znikąd ratunku.

– Yyyy... No tak, mundurki... Czy możesz mi przypomnieć, droga Shizune-san, na kiedy miałem to zrobić? Jakoś tak...

– Na jutro.

– Aha, na jutro, oczywiście – roześmiał się. – A nie dałoby się tego... no... przełożyć?

– Wrrrrr – odpowiedziała mu Tsunade.

– Jak rozumiem, nie – starał się skłonić swoje usta do rozciągnięcia się w przekonujący uśmiech, powoli wycofując się do drzwi. – Zostawcie to mnie – uniósł kciuk w górę swoim sławnym gestem, choć błyśnięcie zębami wyszło mu trochę sztucznie – To ja już może pójdę, zostało mi kilka... ostatecznych... poprawek, wiecie...

– Grrwrr – Piąta warknęła przyzwalająco. – Rrrrkgryyyyercnnerr – dodała po chwili.

– Słucham?

– Nic takiego – zbyła go Shizune, podsuwając Tsunade plik papierów do podpisu, w daremnym wysiłku stworzenia wrażenia, że Piąta pracuje.

Guy otworzył usta, zamrugał, zamknął usta, jeszcze raz zamrugał, po czym wyszedł.

To musiał być NAPRAWDĘ zły dzień...

I jeszcze ta podejrzana, czerwona plama na szyi Tsunade-sama. Wielkości dłoni.

Może była chora? Albo coś ją ugryzło?

Guy potrząsnął głową. Nie czas teraz na jałowe rozmyślania. Mundurki.

Właśnie, mundurki. Szedł ulicą w kierunku placu ćwiczeniowego, na którym powinna ciężko trenować jego drużyna, roztrząsając jeden pomysł za drugim. Eleganckie, uprasowane w kant mundurki, jak w tej szkole z internatem, którą odwiedził podczas jednej ze swoich misji, raczej nie zdałyby egzaminu w świecie ninja. Poza tym nie były w jego stylu. Kruczoczarne stroje z miękkiej bawełny – lepiej, ale to ciągle nie to. Zbyt ponure. Młodość potrzebuje czegoś bardziej radosnego i odświeżającego. Ubrania, podobne do tych, które nosili jonini, były zdecydowanie lepsze, choć ciągle miał im kilka rzeczy do zarzucenia. Były takie... proste. Zwyczajne. I nieatrakcyjne. Chociaż miały całkiem niezły kolor.

Skręcił za róg. Skinieniem głowy pozdrowił Genmę, omiatając wzrokiem jego postać i oceniając. Tak mało _stylowe_. Do tego takie nieaerodynamiczne. Kolor zbyt blady. Materiał niepraktyczny.

Jego osobisty strój był o niebo lepszy. Opływowy, lekki, uszyty ze specjalnej, wykonanej na zamówienie, nieplamiącej tkaniny. Na dodatek ten wspaniały, intensywnie zielony kolor nadawał mu wyjątkowe własności maskujące w środowisku leśnym i trawiastym. Cudo po prostu.

Zaraz. To jest myśl! Dlaczego od razu nie przyszło mu to do głowy? Chyba był zwyczajnie zbyt wytrącony z równowagi dziwnym zachowaniem Tsunade-sama. Że też taki wspaniały i oczywisty pomysł czekał aż tak długo, by się mu objawić! Zdał sobie nagle sprawę, że przecież idea ta snuła się w głębinach jego umysłu od dłuższego czasu. Mundurek dla uczniów akademii miał już przecież od lat zaprojektowany i _gotowy_. A nawet sprawdzony.

Rock Lee, jego ukochany uczeń, paradował w owym mundurku niemal od ich pierwszego spotkania i wielce sobie chwalił owego stroju zalety. Might Guy uświadomił sobie nagle, że chęć rozpropagowania wynalezionego przez siebie ubioru jest w istocie rzeczy jednym z celów jego życia, i że cel ten jest prawdopodobnie powodem, dla którego przyjął – podświadomie – to zadanie. Wizja małej armii młodych ludzi odzianych w ożywczą zieleń stanęła mu z nagła przed oczyma i zachwyciła do tego stopnia, że nie zauważył przeszkody na swojej drodze, potknął się o nią i wywalił na ziemię jak długi.

– Przepraszam, sensei – wyraziła swoją skruchę przeszkoda, oderwana nagle od zawiązywania sznurowadła.

– Lee!? – zdziwił się i ucieszył Guy. Poderwał się z ziemi, porwał swego pupilka w objęcia i zakręcił nim wkoło. – Jak cudownie cię widzieć, Lee. Właśnie o tobie myślałem.

– Se-sensei? – speszył się biedny chłopak na to gorące wyznanie.

– Idziemy – zarządził, ciągnąc swego zdezorientowanego ucznia w ku nieznanemu przeznaczeniu.

– Dokąd, se-sensei?

– Zamówić... Kilkadziesiąt metrów kwadratowych... Na początek, tak... Wymiary, żeby... Stara Sanako jest chyba najlepszą krawcową... – mamrotał do siebie Guy, całkowicie pogrążony we własnym świecie. Pogrążony do tego stopnia, że nie dotarł do niego jakoś fakt, iż biedny Lee, na początku wleczony beznamiętnie za ramię, po nieudolnej próbie oporu i krótkiej, nieprzekonującej szarpaninie znalazł się na na jego rękach, w pozycji przenoszonej przez próg nowego domostwa panny młodej. Czerwony jak piwonia.

– SENSEI! – nerwowy krzyk przebił się wreszcie przez opary inspiracji i twórczego szaleństwa i Guy zmarszczył czoło, zamrugał, po czym spojrzał na swego ucznia, którego przytulał ciasno do muskularnej piersi.

Och, jakże cudownie ów piwoniowy odcień czerwieni komponował się z kolorem przyszłego Guy'iowego mundurka!

– Sen... sensei?

Guy przez dłuższą chwilę w zachwycie gapił się na mocno zbitego z tropu Lee. Był do tego stopnia zaabsorbowany, że nie zauważał nawet zdziwionych spojrzeń przechodniów i okazjonalnych chichotów.

Rock Lee, który wyglądał, jakby naczynia krwionośne w skórze twarzy za chwilę miały mu popękać, był odrobinę bardziej świadomy swego otoczenia.

– Sensei, może mógłby mnie pan postawić?

– Co?

– Postawić. Na ziemię.  
Guy zamrugał i rozejrzał się. Dwaj chuunini, chłopcy na posyłki Tsunade, pośpiesznie odwrócili wzrok i usilnie starali się udawać, że są czymś bardzo zajęci, co średnio im się udawało. Do świadomości Guy'ia, przytłoczonej wizją powszechnej zieloności, dotarło nagle, co robi i gdzie się znajduje, zmieszał się (odrobinkę), sprężył i z zawrotną prędkością (i swoim uczniem na rękach) pognał w stronę najbliższego odosobnionego budynku.

Przypadkowej widowni następne pięć minut zajęło otrzepanie się z kurzu.

Odosobniony budynek okazał się być stary magazynem ze sprzętem.

Guy złożył swoje cenne brzemię na najbliższej, w miarę wygodnie wyglądającej, stercie ekwipunku.

– Sensei, co my tu właściwie robimy? – chciał wiedzieć wierny uczeń.

– Nie czas teraz na próżne rozmowy. Gdzieś tu miałem... W drugiej kieszeni... O, jest! Lee, rozbieraj się! – rozkazał Guy nieznoszącym sprzeciwu tonem, zamierzając się na swoją ofiarę centymetrem krawieckim.

Reakcja Rocka Lee okazała się być dość ekstremalna.

– Eeeee!? – wykrzyknął. – A-ale sensei...! C-co pan ma na... To znaczy, to nie tak, że nie chcę, ale... Je-jestem jeszcze za młody!

– Lee – Guy oznajmił swoim najlepszym senseiowym tonem – Nigdy nie jest za wcześnie, żeby zainteresować się tymi sprawami. Właściwie biorąc pod uwagę średnią wieku i posturę dzieciaków z akademii, to jesteś już odrobinkę za stary.

Myślowe ścieżki Rocka Lee, zwykle tak dobrze zsynchronizowane ze ścieżkami jego nauczyciela, zupełnie się poplątały, kierując go ku jednemu z największych nieporozumień jego życia i ogólnej konsternacji.

W głowie łomotała mu fraza „_dzieciaki z akademii"_.

– Sensei! Nigdy bym pana nie podejrzewał o coś takiego! – uniósł się oburzeniem. – Tak nie wolno! To.... to jest przestępstwo!

– Przestępstwo? – zdziwił się Guy, w owej chwili zajęty obieraniem swego ulubionego ucznia w sposób, w jaki obiera się ze skóry dorodne, zielone warzywo. Mimo gwałtownego oporu odnosił spore sukcesy: udało mu się ściągnąć materiał z obu rąk i połowy tułowia.

– Tak!!! T-to się nazywa pe... pe... pedofil-aaach~ N-nie tuuu...

– Daj spokój, Lee, po co zaraz tak histeryzować. Przecież to nic strasznego. Mężczyzna powinien umieć się poświęcić dla wyższych celów – pouczył Guy, zamierzając się centymetrem na (ciągle) obleczone w zieleń młodzieńcze pośladki.

Tego już było dla Lee za wiele.

– Nieeee~!!! – wyjęczał i ostatkiem sił wyrwał się z uścisku nauczyciela. Tylko cztery kroki dzieliły go od drzwi. Ale Guy był szybszy i dopadł chłopca gdy już prawie sięgał celu.

– Stój! – wykrzyknął, łapiąc biednego Lee za... nazwijmy to po prostu „niefortunnym miejscem" (lub ostatecznym atakiem na chłopięcą niewinność, jak kto woli).

SMAK!

Odgłos plaśnięcia dłoni w twarz poniósł się po ścianach magazynu.

Guy był zbyt zaskoczony, by zareagować.

Zanim doszedł do siebie jego inspiracja, wraz z częściowo zdjętym prototypem najnowszego akademickiego mundurka, zdołała zbiec.

Niech to szlag.

No nic, w końcu jest jeszcze Naruto, przypomniał sobie Guy, jemu zdaje się również podarował ów jedyny w swoim rodzaju strój. Naruto na pewno zgodzi się pomóc.

Pokrzepiony tą myślą, pocierając czerwony od uderzenia policzek, Guy opuścił magazyn i udał się na poszukiwanie kolejnej ofiary.

* * *

**N/A:**

Tak, zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że Guy jest OOC. On jest po prostu zbyt dziwny, bym mogła coś na to poradzić.

Co do Tsunade i jej „złego dnia" – zostanie opisany. Bójcie się...

Czy buty Lee mają sznurowadła? Mają czy nie? Bladego pojęcia nie mam. Męczy mnie to. Grrr...

OŚWIADCZENIE: Do żadnych aktów smeksualnych z udziałem nieletniej młodzieży podczas pisania tego rozdziału nie doszło.


End file.
